Many processes have been developed to produce biomolecules, particularly proteins, for various uses. The amount of a biomolecule produced in such a process is an essential parameter for monitoring the progress of that process and assessing its efficiency. Conventional quantification methods, e.g., ELISA and HPLC, normally take several hours to several days. Thus, it is highly desirable to develop a new method for rapid quantification of a target biomolecule.